Duas decisões e Três atos
by Jane Nylleve
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata não entendia o porquê desta tristeza em sua alma... Mas talvez duas decisões e três atos a fizessem entender .::Sasuke e Hinata::. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: **Naruto NÃO me pertence... ainda e.é

**Shipper: **Sasuke e Hinata

* * *

**Duas decisões e Três atos**

_By: Nylleve_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_--_

Hyuuga Hinata não entendia o porquê desta tristeza em sua alma...

Talvez fosse o simples fato de que seu passado simplesmente a atormentava com pequenos acontecimentos, com fatos marcantes, como... Sua perca no Exame Chunnin para um Bouke, afinal ela não deveria perder fazia parte da família principal e ainda por cima era herdeira de todo o clã. Como o não reconhecimento de seu pai ou seu clã, tanto esforço jogado fora, como sem o menor dos consentimentos. Como a exclusão de sua vida, na vida de seu primo pelo simples ato de todo o clã não ser unificado. Por Shino e Kiba sempre a considerar de menos, por Kurenai tratá-la como uma menininha que não tinha lugar em sua equipe. E acima de tudo por Haruno Sakura...

Hinata não sabia por que, mas desde certo momento havia criado certo ódio pela ninja de cabelos róseos... Um ódio que chegava a ultrapassar qualquer outro sentimento que ela tinha em seu peito.

Mas... Por quê? Ódio é com certeza o sentimento mais sujo que há neste mundo...

Talvez fosse ao momento em que ela vira Haruno Sakura com Uzumaki Naruto juntos de mais para serem apenas amigos... Talvez o ódio fosse o sentimento mais próximo naquele momento, um sentimento próximo a decepção e longe de esperança...

Sakura havia tirado sua motivação de abrir seus olhos... Ela havia tirado sua motivação de sempre tentar fazer o certo... Ela havia tirado sua motivação de se movimentar... Ela havia tirado sua motivação de viver... E só por que ela havia lhe tirado o sonho de ter Naruto...

- Não há sentido viver sem nada... Eu só queria que Naruto-kun me vira como... Ele só pensa em Sakura, Sakura sempre Sakura... Só existe Haruno Sakura para ele... – Murmurava Hinata a si mesma, apenas deixando-se mais fragilizada e triste.

Todos nós falhamos... Era o único que recorria a mente da pequena Hyuuga.

A menina de olhos perolados, já não tinha desejos de viver, já não se importava com o mundo ou pessoas a seu redor, apenas queria uma maneira de... Morrer.

-

_**Uma decisão?**_

_A morte..._

_-_

- Morrer... Eu deveria morrer... Depois de tu-tudo não... Valho na-nada – Seus múrmuros eram entrecortados pelos soluços que não cessavam – Não... Sirvo pa-para nada – Nisso Hinata se colocava em direção as cabeças do Hokage – Apenas u-uma... Covarde.

Em seu trajeto Hinata não saudava a nada nem sequer as pessoas que lhe dirigiam a palavra, apenas grossas lagrimas escorriam por sua face.

Caminhou lentamente ate chegar em cima das cabeças, estava decidida morreria ali em cima, ao menos morrendo naquele lugar, talvez teria seus cinco minutos de fama e se desse sorte Naruto a recordaria.

Hinata parou a poucos metros da ponta das cabeças, não tinha mais volta...

- É agora ou nunca... – Sussurrou fitando a grande altura.

Tentou se lançar, mas seus pés não se moviam

- Não me di-diga que ate para... Morrer... Me fa-falta valor... – Murmurou olhando para algum ponto no horizonte com decepção.

- Hinata! – Gritou uma voz a uma pouca distancia – Posso saber o que você está fazendo?

A atenção de Hinata foi voltada a toda para aquela voz, se virou lentamente logo se encontrando com Sasuke, o ultimo Uchiha. Hinata nesse momento pode perceber o porquê de tantas garotas estarem sempre atrás do ninja vingador, talvez fosse por sua beleza incomum ou talvez pelo grande mistério que despertava em seus olhos.

No instante Hinata pode sentir que perdia o equilíbrio. Cairia, de fato iria cair, e por um lado se sentiu satisfeita. Mas uma mão tomou a sua, e não era nada mais e nada menos que a mão de Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke a subiu cuidadosamente, e quando Hinata voltou à posição anterior o homem de olhos ônix a questionou:

- O que fazia na beira do barranco?

Hinata abriu a boca para esboçar uma resposta tímida, mas apenas baixou o olhar e continuou muda.

- Bem... Não importa... Vamos embora – Respondeu Sasuke com sua usual voz fria, assistindo a Hyuuga se encolher a seu lado.

O herdeiro Uchiha começou a caminhas, mas voltou seu olhar para trás para saber o porquê, da Hyuuga estar demorando. Hinata o fitou e logo direcionou seus olhos ao barranco, não perdendo mais tempo correu de volta as pontas das cabeças e sem pensar duas vezes saltou... Apenas saltou.

O Uchiha não a deteria e nem a salvaria desta vez, estava segura de que ele não arriscaria sua vida para salva-la.

_Mas estava equivocada..._

Sasuke saltou atrás dela. A mão direita do herdeiro se apoiou na borda de uma das cabeças do Hokage e a outra tomou o pulso da Hyuuga suicida.

-

_**Primeiro ato?**_

_A salvação..._

_-_

- Que diabos você esta tentando fazer?! – Gritou o jovem com a raiva espelhada em seus olhos.

- Eu... Eu ape-apenas... que-queria – A voz da garota de olhos perolados saia entrecortada pelos autos soluços e o choro compulsivo.

- Sua vida! – Completou Sasuke ainda gritando. Hinata não assentiu e nem negou apenas se encolheu ao ouvir Sasuke gritando. – Acha que com a morte alguma coisa ira se resolver? – Continuava Sasuke ainda alterado, Hinata iria dizer algo, mas o homem de olhos ônix a interrompeu – Eu não acredito Hinata... Não acredito que você tenha tentado se matar!

Sasuke havia começado a subir apenas se apoiando no braço direito, já o esquerdo parecia segurar um peso sem vida a moça não se movia, nem sequer dava para se quer perceber se respirava, Hinata apenas soluçava se não fosse por isso Sasuke acreditaria que a Hyuuga estava morta.

- Na-Não é nece- necessário... me sa-salvar... sol-solte-me, Uchi-Uchiha-san – Pediu Hinata para Sasuke através de múrmuros, mas Sasuke apenas se surpreendeu pelo fato da Hyuuga ser a única da vila que o chamava de 'Uchiha-san'.

- Não – Respondeu de volta.

- One- Onegai – Continuava pedindo com a voz quebrada.

- Não! Eu não vou te soltar! – Declarou o Uchiha decidido.

Quando os dois subiram e Hinata apenas murmurava coisas ao homem a sua frente:

- Porque?... Di-diga-me... eu tenho va-valor para ser... sal-salvada? – Perguntou a Hyuuga encolhida, mas Sasuke apenas a abraçou.

_**-**_

_**Segundo ato?**_

_Apenas a abraçou..._

_-_

Hinata a princípio não aceitou o abraço, tentou se soltar do corpo do Uchiha, mas os braços dele a impedia, incluso a abraçava mais forte. Pouco a pouco a Hyuuga foi se adaptando ao corpo e ao calor de Sasuke e ao final correspondia o ato, e chorou no ombro do moreno.

- Você é especial, é muito... – Dizia Sasuke.

Hinata não entendia o porquê do Uchiha dizer isso, pois havia olvidado sua pergunta. No momento em que havia abraçado Sasuke, havia se esquecido de tudo: Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Hiashi... incluso sua diferença.

- ...você é persistente e corajosa, sempre segue em frente a pesar de tudo que te dizem... Você é especial Hinata... sobretudo para... mim – A ultima frase o Uchiha havia dito-a com um leve rubor nas maçãs do rosto e um tanto pausado.

Hinata se afastou vagamente, e o olhou com incerteza:

- Acho que a resposta certa para isso é... Eu te amo, Hinata – Após confessar ele a beijou...

_**-**_

_**Terceiro ato?**_

_Ele simplesmente a beijou... E ela correspondeu..._

_-_

Hinata Hyuuga não soube por que, mas após aquele beijo, não entendia o porquê da felicidade em sua alma. Talvez fosse por mesmo não tendo o reconhecimento de todos, ela recebeu o de uma pessoa... Uma pessoa que se tornou essencial para sua vida.

_**-**_

_**Segunda decisão?**_

_Ela havia decidido ser feliz..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

**OWARI**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**N/A: **Ola (?) Eu sou a Nylleve 8D

Ok, essa fic ta uma merda, eu sei. Mas era necessário eu fazê-la, sabe eu estava desesperada... Eu precisava fazer uma fic do casal **Sasuke.**_**Love**_**.Hinata**.

E agradeço a **Psycho Itachi**, que mesmo não a conhecendo, conseguiu me inspirar, após eu ler uma de suas fics :) (Que por incrível que pareça da de 10 a 0 nessa ¬¬')

Mas tudo bem... Da próxima vez eu tento uma... HinaSasu em vez de SasuHina -gota-

Sobre a fic, now... Eu acho que o titulo foi fiel a historia... Ok, ok, o titulo também ta uma droga XP

Pessoas, eu realmente tentei, ta um lixo... eu sei,

Mas que tal me mandarem reviews? 8Db

Reviews não machucam nem matam, por um lado é ate saudável ;D

-

-

**Obrigada por lerem**

**Beiijos, Nylleve!**


End file.
